


Another Successful Party!

by SassyGallium



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, man i wanted to write something fluffy but no, replacement, rika mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGallium/pseuds/SassyGallium
Summary: You've been apart of the group for almost three years now, and today is the today that marks your first, fully fledged party!





	

      It’s been awhile since you first joined their eclectic little group. To an intruder, which is what you were, it seemed like the mismatched personalities spelled out an impending implosion, but as time went on, you saw how these boys needed each other. And how you were needed as well. You breathed life back into that group, brought each boy the comfort they needed, while finding out what they could do for you. Your life will never be the same, and as each boy graced you with their presence, their smiles, their support, you became the person that you are today, standing boldly to face the crowd.  
     “Today, I would like to bring you the fourth R.F.A party!” Your smile is touching the sky, practically. Drink in hand, you lift it up, and watch as the guests follow suit. The bubbles in the champagne remind you that time is fleeting, and if you want to beat donations from last year’s party, you have to put it into overdrive.  
     “Easy dear,” you hear a low voice in your ear say, “your smile is giving and the glass is about to fall out of your hands.” You don’t have to look to know that it’s V. The one who made you stay, that planted the seed for this all to come into fruition. His hand was on yours, slowly bring it back down, in a soft, delicate gesture. “Let the party commence!” He says, and the guests turn their back on you two to mingle and gain revenue.  
     You turn to face him, to see that he is pointing a phone at you. “While it’s not my usual equipment, one of the guests gave it to me to try for my next photoshoot. Said the camera is better than most professionals out there.” There was a shrug. “So I’m willing to try it for the night. If not, I’ll give it to either Luciel or Yoosung, whomever I run into first.” You nod with a weak smile, the corners of your mouth twitching from how much you’ve been working.  
     “Can I see the picture?” And there is a bit of hesitation on his face, but he gives you the phone. The picture came out better than expected, it picked up on the most minute of details, even the weaving of the shirt you’re wearing!  
     “It’s a good camera, considering it is attached to a phone. However, the amount of minute details it picks up can be a deal breaker for narcissists like Zen.” He steps next to you, to examine it further. “Like, see here, even though you did it a month ago, it already picked up on your roots. That will not make a lot of customers happy.” That is true, you’ve been keeping up with the new hair as best as you could, but to go from a color such as brown, to bright, golden blonde, it’s difficult. “But it’s okay, I can fix it and use the picture. Otherwise, it’s such a good picture, isn’t it, Rika?”  
     You nod. Rika. That’s who you are, and that’s who you will be. Thanks to your wonderful group of boys.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
